


He Breathes For Me

by torianmist



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is his. Steve will fight with all he has to keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Breathes For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Il respire pour moi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294159) by [Callistontheweb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistontheweb/pseuds/Callistontheweb)



You can’t have him. Not today. Not ever. He is mine. 

I lived two lifetimes to find this man. I have nothing left, and he is mine.

Every shy, tentative smile. Every brush of dark, tousled hair across my cheek. Every fight. Every cocky smirk. Every sigh and moan breathed into my skin. Every rough voiced baritone sung softly into my ear and every time he took my hand, twining his fingers into mine. Each vow whispered, achingly tender under cover of night. Each deep throated and honest laugh. Each quiet moment curled in each others arms. Each layer revealed. 

All the first times. The first time heavily lashed, fathomless eyes locked with mine and all the secrets of his heart were revealed. The first time we spent time together and didn’t fight. The first time I looked at him and the rush of adrenaline and need blindsided me. The first time I ran shaking fingers over his soft lower lip. The first time his mouth opened under mine. The first night he shook in my arms and broke my heart as he whispered that I was the first one who had ever truly made love to him.

The first time I told him I loved him. 

The first time I saw him cry.

The red of his blood on my hands, the fear in his eyes, his scream in my ears. 

Each and every memory is mine. And you can’t have him. I will beg and plead, I will do whatever you say. 

He taught me how to live again, to love again. He breathed for me until I could myself. I will fight for him with everything I have.

I can’t breathe without him.

He is my brother. 

My best friend. 

My lover. 

My forever.

And you can’t have him.

**Author's Note:**

> It actually works better with the accompanying gifset. Can be found on my tumblr.  
> rdjinspiringlybeautiful.


End file.
